Christmas Lights Are Kiiiiinky
by Princess Ame
Summary: Tala and Max were suppose to decorate the Christmas Tree. Well, at least they got half way done...almost. TalaXMax. Lemon, yaoi.


Blue eyes closed in bliss as the mouth sucked harder on the sweet hardness

A few things you might want to know. Kymei is an OC (copyrighted by me, so ask to use her, or her teammates), her profile is on my profile along with her teammates. Other than her and the story plot, I own nothing, sadly.

Blue eyes closed in bliss as the mouth sucked harder on the sweet hardness. A tongue ran up and down its length, trying to coax out more sweet flavor. The owner of said mouth didn't even notice the white stains appearing in the corners of the ever working mouth. Tugging the hard shaft out, the blond licked the very top of it before taking it back into his mouth.

"Max!" Hearing his name being called, Max sucked the hardness in his mouth harder.

"Good god Max!" The blond smiled best he could while sucking and playing with the shaft. His hands tightened and his mouth gave one final suck before teeth snapped the sweet hardness in two.

"Are you done now?" Max looked up from the, now broken, candy cane and nodded. The male smirked from his position on the couch, book in his hands and ice blue eyes glinting in the light.

"You seem to be really good at…sucking. Had a lot of practice?" Max heard the question but refused to acknowledge it.

"I want more." The blonde's statement left his mouth before he could stop it. The teen on the couch snorted.

"I have a…length, that you might like better than the candy cane. It even gives you the same white stains around the mouth."

"Shut up Tala." Tala couldn't restrain himself and broke out in chuckles, as Max wiped his mouth and tried to hide the blush creeping into his cheeks. His eyes slid over to the redheaded, wolf master and he watched as the slender body shook with repressed laughter. A look of longing flooded into the blue eyes and with it, confusion. Max had no idea what was going on but for the last several days, scratch that, for the last several _weeks_, the American/Japanese blader started to get indescribable feelings for the Russian. Try as he might, the closest he got to putting words to the feelings were _'a floaty, ignorance-is-bliss' _type deal. A cough broke through Max's thought and gained his attention. Snapping back to reality, he realized he had been staring at Tala with a dreamy, probably really creepy, look. The blondes face immediately flushed and was easily the same color as the red swirls wrapping around his candy cane.

"Y-yes, Tala?" Max stuttered, earning a raised eyebrow from the redhead.

"Right. As I was saying, you might want to start decorating the tree if you want it done in time." Max furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

'Huh?' When Tala saw the confused look he rolled his eyes, sighed and point at the giant tree behind Max. Max turned and immediately remembered that he was suppose to be decorating the large expanse of pointy, green needles of death, also known as a Christmas Tree. Max stood and made his way to the tree and boxes of open decorations surrounding it. He sighed and set to work putting balls of colored glass on the tree branches. About ten minutes of working, Max stepped away from the tree to take in the full effect…of nothing. Only a fourth of the tree was decorated, and though it was pretty, it had hurt like hell to put little metal hooks on branches covered in sharp, pointy needles.

"Wow. I'm impressed. I've never seen anyone take this long to throw some tacky glass balls on a tree before." Max turned and glared at the smirking redhead.

"Aren't you suppose to be helping me?" Tala nodded.

"Yea I am, but I don't feel like it." Max faced the tree, sighing, and reached blindly into the box next to him for more decorations. Instead his pulled his hand back out to find it tangled it strings of Christmas lights. He looked down into the box and grabbed some strands in each hand, tugging them and trying to untangle the puzzle of strings. Giving up he dumped it all back into the box and picked it up. Max carried the box to Tala and dropped it at his feet.

"If you aren't gonna help decorate, then at least untangle the lights." Max asked. Tala sighed and nodded.

"Fine." Max turned and went back to the tree, resuming the decorating of said tree.

Tala stood up and carried the neat, coiled rope of lights to the tree. It had been about an hour since Max had started decorating the tree and now he was putting the final touches on, the lights then the star at the top.

Tala poked Max in the shoulder and handed him the lights. Max nodded in thanks. Tala stood back and watched as Max wrapped the lights around the tree. When Max finished, he pulled out a step ladder. He gently picked up the golden star and handed it to Tala.

"Hold this for me while I climb the ladder." Max turned and began climbing the rickety ladder. Tala stood at the bottom of the ladder, cradling the star in his hands and staring up at the very nice view of Max's behind.

Tala was so distracted that he didn't notice the hand waving and the voice asking him for the star. He did feel the hand grip his shoulder, and catching Tala by surprise. The redhead temporarily forgot where he was as instincts took over. One second he was holding the star, the next he had Max's upper arms in his tight grip and flung the stunned blonde into the tree. Max, still having the grip on Tala's shoulder, dragged the redhead down with him. Both teens fell into the tree, knocking it over and smashing several ornaments.

Max laid there, still stunned and unsure of what exactly just happened. His sense finally came back and he opened his eyes to meet a pair an ice blue ones.

"T-tala?!" Max stuttered on the wolf bladders name as a blush crept into his face because of the close proximity.

"Uh, hey. How's it goin', Turtle?" Max swallowed and forced himself move on to more pressing matters then the closeness between his face and Tala's.

"What the hell happened? And why can't I move?" Tala glanced around nervously, before facing Max.

"Well, I got distracted and you surprised me by grabbing me, and I kind of threw you into the tree, but you still had my shoulder, so I fell with you, and caused the tree to fall, which got us tangled in lights." Max looked around unbelievably, but the fact that they were on the floor, facing each other and tied up in lights while the tree laid on the ground a few feet away kind of proved the story right. While Max was checking out the damage, he failed to notice the sadistically, evil look flash upon Tala's face. Tala grinned and 'accidentally' squirmed, causing his lower region to rub against Max's. Tala saw Max's eyes widen and felt his body tense, before turning to face him.

"S-so, what do we now?" Max asked, facing Tala. He was suddenly very aware of the fact that Tala was laying on top of him in a very uncomfortable position. Tala smirked at the way Max was acting. Yea, he was going to enjoy this…a lot.

"Just don't move. I think I'm loose enough to get out." Max gulped and nodded. Tala suppressed a grin and began grinding against Max in a fake attempt to get free. He could hear the smaller male swallow a moan as well as other noises. After several minutes of _trying_ to get free, Tala was rewarded with something stiff poking him in the leg. Tala froze and decided to play innocent.

"Uh, Max? Is something poking you? Around the leg area?" Max bit his lip and shook his head, his eyes clenched shut. Tala tilted his head.

"Really? Cause I feel something stiff poking. Right about here" Tala slammed his hips into Max's, making his crotch rub hotly against Max's. The boy under him moaned loudly. Tala blinked in fake surprise.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Max's eye clenched shut as he stiffly nodded. Tala smirked.

"Well, let me fix that." Tala managed to free one arm and, using his newly gained freedom to his advantage, cupped Max's growing length. Max froze and opened his eyes.

"Tala…what are you doing?"

"At the risk of sounding completely cliché, I'm doing something I should have a long time ago." Max opened his mouth to question Tala, but the words were lost as a pair of lips pressed against his own. Sea blue eyes widen before sliding shut. Max returned the kiss with eager wanting. Tala smirked into the kiss, squeezing Max's arousal causing the younger boy to gasp. Using this to his advantage, Tala quickly slipped his tongue into Max's mouth. It ran over his teeth, causing the blond to shiver before meeting Max's own tongue and rubbing against it. The added friction in his mouth and the hand griping him down below were overpowering the young boy, but before Max completely lost his mind, Tala pulled away from the kiss. Cold, ice blue met warm, sea blue as both boys panted and gasped for breath.

"So, I take it your horny?"

"Tala!" Max's fading blush came back full force causing Tala to smirk. The blond, seeing the smirk on Tala, turned his head away, pouting cutely. Tala's smirk turned into a small smile. Lowering his head, he pressed his lips to Max's cheek and whispered huskily.

"Do you want me?" Max shivered, but nodded.

"You know, you will be the uke, right?" Max turned back the Russian, tilting his head to the side.

"The what?" Tala blinked and chuckled.

"So, I'm the first guy you've ever been with?" Max shook his head.

"No, I slept with Rei." Tala choked on his laughter and looked at Max in disbelief.

"What!? Isn't he with Kymei?!" Max nodded his blush growing worse.

"Please don't tell Kymei, but we did it before they got together. Remember the party, where we found Enrique, Johnny and Mystel in Kymei's bed? And she was on the kitchen table with Brooklyn? Who had on Kai's clothes, who was in the bathtub with Tyson, who had Matilda goggles on, who was in the closet with Miguel, Claude, Joseph, Kevin, Julia, Mariam, Raul, Oliver, and Lee?"

"Yeah, I remember that party. I never did figure out how the hell they got that many people into one fucking closet." Max grinned.

"Apparently, it was a walk-in. But anyway, me and Rei were shit-faced and one thing got to another and before either of us could stop, we were fucking on Rei's bed." Tala raised a blood-red eyebrow and whistled lowly.

"So, did you give it or did Rei?"

"Rei." Tala smirked and crushed Max's mouth with his. Tala pulled away and nuzzled the blondes cheek, his words coming out in a husky whisper.

"Rei's got Kymei, and your going to be mine." Max shuddered and nodded his head. Tala smirked against his cheek before slowly sliding his lips to Max's ear. Tala nipped, sucked and lightly chewed the lobe, earning a moan from the boy under him. Smirking, Tala slid down Max's neck, trailing kisses and love bites down the slender column of creamy skin. Reaching the junction where shoulder met neck, Tala bit down. Max cried out at the sudden pain and whimpered as Tala lapped at the red mark.

"Mine."

Max felt the growing need as his pants tightened. He struggled to release himself from the confines of the Christmas lights still tangled around him and Tala. But the more he moved the less freedom he gained as the knots tightened. Tala pulled away from Max's neck and raised an eyebrow at his antics. Max sighed.

"Untangle the lights. I can't move." Tala shook his head and began pulling at the strings of lights. As he worked himself free and idea came to his head. Tala grinned and freed Max, before carefully coiling the string of lights and placing them to the side. The newly freed boy wrapped his arms around Tala's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Tala kissed back, as slim and talented fingers lifted Max's shirt.

Pulling away, Tala pulled the article of clothing up and off Max before doing the same to his sweater. Max shivered from the contact of air against his warm skin. Tala chuckled and placed his finger under Max's chin. Raising the blondes head up, Tala kissed down Max's neck. He continued on till he reached a rosy nipple. Max felt Tala grin against his chest and gasped as the fiery redhead's tongue wrapped around his nipple. His fingers delved into Tala's hair, as Tala continued to suck and nip before switching to Max's other nipple. As he worked, Tala's fingers undid Max's belt, zipper and button and now were pulling his jeans and boxers off the boy. Tala pushed them down as far as he could, before shifting to the side to allow Max to kick them off the rest of the way. Pulling completely away from Max, Tala sat on his knees.

"Get to your knees." Max obeyed the command and sat facing Tala on his knees. Tala smirked and stood, going around to Max's back. Kneeling down, Tala trailed a single finger down Max's spine. His smirk grew as he felt the American shudder violently. Tala removed his hand and reached for the coil of lights. He set them down next to him, before placing both his hands on Max's shoulders. Max's eyes slid shut when he felt the warmth. Tala's hands slid down the slightly muscled arms to Max's hands, earning more shudders and mewling from the boy. Taking Max's hands into his own, Tala pulled them to Max's lower back and held them there with one hand. Max's eyebrows furrowed, as a confused look came to his face.

"Tala, what are you doing." Tala didn't answer, but instead, he grabbed one end of the string of lights and quickly tied Max's hands together. Max's gasped and tried to pull his hands apart. Tala grinned evilly.

"Ta-la! Untie me!" The usually calm voice, faltered and picked up an scared tone. Tala shook his head, but realized that Max couldn't see him.

"Sorry, I have a strict policy against letting my toys go." Max's struggles picked up again as he tried to free himself. Tala watched, amused.

"Fuck you!" Max spat out venomously. Tala raised an eyebrow.

"Well, looking at the situation, I'd say you mistaken me with you." Max snarled and struggled against the strings of lights, using all his strength to get himself free. Tala's eyes narrowed dangerously. Reaching up, he grabbed a fistful of blonde hair and forced Max's face down against the carpet. Leaning down, Tala licked the shell of Max's ear before blowing on it. Max let out a strangled half moan and jerked up. Tala growled and pressed down on Max's head harder. Tala chuckled lightly.

"Now, now my Turtle, don't make this harder for you. You wanted it before," Tala paused briefly to wrap a slender arm around Max's waist and grasp his cock. He pumped it a few times and smirked devilishly at the sounds he received before continuing.

"Apparently, you still want it. And I'm going to give it. Got it?" Max turned his head so his cheek rested against the floor. He looked out of the corner of his eye up into the icy depths that were Tala's eyes. Seeing the scared and slightly hurt look in them, Tala leaned down and gently kissed Max's cheek.

"Don't worry; I'll be as gentle as I can." Max nodded slightly. Tala smiled and released his hold on Max's hair and heated organ. One hand went to Max's chest and pulled the boy back up. Max sat up and watched curiously as Tala stood and quickly shed himself of his jeans and boxers. His walked up to Max, his fingers twining into blonde locks. Tala's free hand went and gently stroked Max's cheek, subtly guiding the boy closer to his throbbing cock. Max froze as he noticed he was getting closer than he was comfortable with to Tala's member. Looking up, Max saw Tala' eyes closed.

"Tala wha-" Max was interrupted up Tala.

"Suck it." Max's eyes widened as he looked from Tala's face to his length and back.

"You can't be seriou-umph!" Max was interrupted again, but this time by a rather large shaft being shoved down his throat. He started to gag and tears pricked at his eyes. Max had to force himself to calm down, before he panicked and choked to death. Tala scowled and pulled his cock out before shoving it back in, using his gripe on Max hair as leverage.

"What's wrong Max? You were having so much fun with that candy cane. Can't you step up when it's the real thing?" Max gave a muffled cry, closing his eyes and shaking his head slightly. Tala's scowl deepened.

"Too bad." Picking up his speed, he began to thrust faster. Max's shoulders shook as tears spilled down his cheeks. Tala yanked himself out of Max's mouth, and fell to his knees. Leaning forward, he licked the tears away and showered Max's face with light kisses. Max opened his eyes to stare at Tala in bewilderment. Tala shrugged off the look and shifted till he was behind Max.

Gently, he pushed the younger teen down so his face and chest were against the floor. Placing himself at Max's entrance, Tala slowly pushed himself in. Despite having down once already, it still hurt a lot and Max's damp cheeks became soaked as more tears fell from his eyes as he cried out for Tala to stop. Tala ignored him till he was fully sheathed in Max.

Tala stopped and allowed Max's body to adjust. Minutes later, Max's tears and pleas stopped and he weakly jerked his hips to get friction. Tala smirked and slowly pulled out before thrusting back in. Tala steady picked up his pace till he was slamming into Max's at full speed. Skin smacking skin and loud moans echoed through the room as Max pulled weakly at his restraints as he got pounded from behind.

"Tal-tala, ple-ase, unnntie me." Max managed to spit the sentence out between his moans. Tala paused for a second to swiftly untie Max's hand before resuming his fast pace. Once free, Max reached down to his length, throbbing with want and need. He wrapped both hands around his stiff cock and pumped in rhythm to Tala's thrusting. Noticing this, Tala slowed to a stop. Max groaned and thrusted his ass back against Tala to get him to move.

"Tala, move!" Tala smirked and leaned down to place kisses along Max's shoulder.

"Well, you seem to be able to pleasure yourself with your hands alone, so I want you to beg me. Beg me to fuck you." Max's face screwed up as he opened his mouth to refuse. But before he could, Tala thrusted into him hard causing Max to cry out sharply and erase any refusal.

"Tal-ah….pleeaaase move." Tala started moving inch by inch, but Max wasn't satisfied with the snail pace.

"Faster, Tala. Please, fuck me faster…harder!" Tala grinned and began thrusting into Max with renewed strength, hitting a certain spot. Max moaned loudly as his vision was slowly clouded by black dots. He kept begging Tala, till finally Max felt white explode into his darkened vision as he came into his hand.

Tala groaned as he felt Max constrict around him. A few thrusts later, Tala's white, hot seed shot into and filled Max, warming him from the inside out. Tala collapsed on top of the blonde before rolling to the side bringing Max with him. The younger boy cuddled up to Tala, eyeing him warily. Tala lazily opened one ice blue eye.

"What?"

"I don't know what the fuck your problem was, but you were really good." Tala chuckled and tightened his hold on Max.

Kymei, Tyson, Kai and Rei entered the living room, expecting to find a beautiful tree but finding instead two naked boys.

"Ah! My eyes! They buuuuuuuurn!" Tyson cried, clawing at his eyes. Kai rolled his eyes and smacked Tyson in the back of the head.

"Your gay, moron." Tyson stopped and blinked.

"Oh yeah." Rei and Kai sweatdropped. Rei glanced at Kymei to see her staring at the two naked boys. Rei's eyebrows furrowed together as he raised a hand to wave it in front of the girls face.

"Kymei? Earth to Kymei." Kymei jerked and blinked, turning to look at the three boys giving her questioning looks. She pointed at the couple in the living room, her mouth opening and closing.

"Oh, I think Kymei's in shock." Kymei shook her head at Tyson's comment and turned to look Rei in the eye.

"Why can't you be gay, Rei?"

Well, there you go, all done. I hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed making it; though I felt really perverted writing it. But this was my first yaoi story, ever. I hope I did alright. And no, I have no idea what the hell happened with Tala. The story just came together like this and for some odd reason, I think it kind a fits Tala. Anyhow, review, if you would. Please and thank you!


End file.
